User blog:LionHeartKIng/Random Duel Log - Headdy Gimmick Puppets vs. Sword Knights
Revamped so many old themes, let's go with a duel log: Turn 1: Alexandra * Normal Summons "Sacred Sword Knight" (1700/600). * Due to its effect, she Normal Summons an extra "Sword Knight" monster. Thus, she Normal Summons "Gust Sword Knight" (1800/1200). * Uses the effect of "Gust Sword Knight", adding "Sword Knight Fusion" from her Deck to her hand. * Uses the effect of "Sacred Sword Knight", disposing 1 of its Points (Sacred Sword Knight: Point 3 > 2'''), she inflicts 300 damage to Roxanna for each Point a "Sword Knight" monster she controls has. She targets "Gust Sword Knight", which has 3 Points (Roxanna: 4000 > '''3100). * Ends her turn. Turn 2: Roxanna * Draws. * Normal Summons " " (1200/2000). * Uses the effect of "Des Troy", destroying it. * Uses the other effect of "Des Troy", Special Summoning "Gimmick Puppet Detachable Air Head" (1800/200) and " " (100/100), both from the hand. * Uses the effect of "Gear Changer", becoming equal to the Level of "Air Head" - 4. * Overlays his "Gear Changer" and "Air Head" to Xyz Summon "Gimmick Puppet Detachable Heavy Head" (2500/1400). * Uses the effect of "Heavy Head", detaching "Air Head" to destroy "Gust Sword Knight", and inflicting damage to Alexandra equal to half its ATK on the field (Alexandra: 4000 > 3100). * Since "Air Head" is sent to the Graveyard, Roxanna adds "Gimmick Puppet Detachable Barrier Head" from her Deck to her hand. * "Heavy Head" attacks and destroys "Sacred Sword Knight" (Alexandra: 3100 > 2300). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 3: Alexandra * Draws. * Activates "Sword Knight Training Grounds", adding "Sacred Sword Knight" from her Graveyard to her hand. * Normal Summons "Sacred Sword Knight" (1700/600). * Due to its effect, she Normal Summons an extra "Sword Knight" monster. Thus, she Normal Summons another "Gust Sword Knight" (1800/1200). * Uses the effect of "Sacred Sword Knight", disposing 1 of its Points (Sacred Sword Knight: Point 2 > 1'''), she inflicts 300 damage to Roxanna for each Point a "Sword Knight" monster she controls has. She targets "Gust Sword Knight", which has 3 Points (Roxanna: 3100 > '''2200). * * Activates "Sword Knight Fusion", shuffling "Gust" and "Sacred" into the Deck (thus placing face-up in the Extra Deck) to Fusion Summon "Karmatic Knight - Dragon Sword Knight" (2700/2000). * Uses the effect of "Dragon Sword Knight", halving the ATK of "Heavy Head" for this turn only (2500 > 1250/1400). * "Dragon Sword Knight" attacks and destroys "Heavy Head" (Roxana: 2300 > 850). * Since "Dragon Sword Knight" destroys an opponent's monster by battle, Alexandra can draw 1 card. * "Dragon Sword Knight" can attack once more, but Roxana activates the effect of "Gimmick Puppet Detachable Barrier Head" from her hand, Special Summoning it, to negate the attack and ending the Battle Phase. (800/'2800'). * During the Main Phase 2, she places "Dragon Sword Knight" from her field to the bottom of the Extra Deck to Relay Summon "Sacred" (1700/600) and "Gust" (1800/1200), also they collect 3 Points, since she declared two attack (the second was negated) and she inflicted damage calculation once. In all cases, she did it with her "Dragon Sword Knight" (Gust's Points: 3 > 6''') (Sacred's Points: 1 > '''4). * Uses the effect of "Sacred", disposing 1 of its Points (Points: 4 > 3''') to inflict 300 damage to Roxana for each Point "Gust" had. Gust has 6 Points, but Roxanna activates her Set "Gimmick Box", negating the effect damage and Special Summoning to her side of the field as a monster, with an ATK being the damage she just negated, which was 1800 (Gimmick Box: ? > '''1800/0). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card face-down. * Ends her turn. Turn 4: Roxanna * Draws. * Overlays her "Gimmick Box" and "Barrier Hand" to Xyz Summon "Apocalyptic Knight - Gimmick Puppet Change Header" (2400/3000). * Alexandra activates her Set " ", discarding " " to Fusion Summon "Dragon Sword Knight" from her Extra Deck (2700/2000), using "Sacred" and "Gust" on her field. * Uses the effect of "Dragon Sword Knight", halving the ATK of "Change Header" (2400 > 1200/3000). * Activates " ", Ranking Up her "Change Header" to Xyz Summon " " (2500/3000). * Uses the effect of "Giant Hunter", to detach "Change Header" and destroying "Dragon Sword Knight", and since it is a monster, she inflicts damage to Alexandra equal to its ATK. The ATK of "Dragon Sword Knight" is 2700 (Alexandra: 2300 > 0). Roxanna wins. Category:Blog posts